


Other x Reader

by Chasity1497



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), Infinite (Band), Jay Park (Musician), K.A.R.D (Band), SHINee, iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Slice of Life, Smut, will be adding more tags soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasity1497/pseuds/Chasity1497
Summary: This is a mixture of the smaller groups and for solo artists x Reader inserts.





	1. Ghost!Hoya

  * Late 20th Century was when he died and stayed on Earth due to Unfinished business
  * Okay but like….imagine him in an outfit like this…LEAVE THE HAT OUT THOUGH…with his hair slicked backLives ( ~~Haunts~~ ) in a Victorian home that’s been renovated to since 2016 
  * It’s also the place where he died in and is now forever trapped until he makes an Attachment 
  * Since it’s a large home, he let’s his patrol friends hold their meetings there
  * Hoya works on the Patrol team as an Interrogator since he can’t leave the place
  * When he was alive…he used to work as a detective
  * He seems serious when he’s working but…
  * Everyone knows he’s a dork
  * He would casually be walking down the hall and walk through a wall without noticing and then freaks out when he does
  * You…happened to have bought the home…
  * Hoya spazzing the fuck out because “What am I supposed to do?!”
  * You not knowing it’s haunted
  * When you’ve been living there for a month now and Hoya been keeping quiet the entire time and trying to not follow you because he has to admit…you’re beautiful…and didn’t want to freak you out
  * But Hoya accidentally tripped when you both were walking down the EXACT HALLWAY
  * Made a loud noise when he bumped into your hall table and fell down at the same time as a photo frame from the table fell in front of your feet
  * You being a little freaked out and thinking that a demon could be residing in the home
  * But Hoya accidentally makes himself visible to you
  * He’slaying on the floor with a face that shows a mixture of pain and “I fucked up.”
  * You completely freaking out now because…”Holy shit…Have I been living with a ghost this entire time?!”
  * Hoya then standing up and takes a look at you and feels himself blushing and then goes back to being invisible runs out the back door towards the swing on the tree
  * You following him out and leaned against the tree as you watched the swing move. 
  * “So…I’ve been living with a ghost?”
  * You watching Hoya appear on the swing looking at you with a small smile
  * Friendship blooms then! 
  * You letting Hoya hold the hunter meetings in a room
  * Made the room specifically made for Hunter Meetings.
  * Hoya’s friends asking him how you are doing and how he has been holding back his feelings for three whole months now
  * “I don’t know. I just feel like she would be better off with a human instead of a ghost like me.”
  * Park Jinyoung sighing “You’re hopeless man.”
  * You’re in the kitchen cooking your dinner and Hoya comes up to you gently and helps you out in the kitchen
  * You’re stirring the contents with a soft smile
  * Hoya getting something from the fridge and sees your gorgeous side profile and he’s thinking to him self like “Holy shit…I’m so smitten”
  * He finally makes up his mind to ask you out ( ~~Completely forgetting about the fact that he can’t leave the property…~~ )
  * It then puts him down when it hits him and he’s like “Damn it!”
  * But…you ask him out…”I-If you don’t mind…” You’re blushing like crazy
  * “Actually…” Proceeds to tell you about how ghosts works with the attachment 
  * You coming up with an idea and told Hoya to not leave the living room until you said it was clear. 
  * You making a clearing with a blanket in the backyard to watch the stars with candles lit
  * You go and get Hoya and drag him out in to the backyard and he looks at you because he’s so happy that you had thought of this.
  * You’re both laying down and looking up at the star-filled sky
  * “Look…y/n….I kind of….love you. At first I just liked you…but it kind of grew into Love and I was scared to tell you because you deserve someone who’s human…”
  * “Seriously? I prefer a Ghost anyway. Preferably one.”
  * Hoya looks over at you and starts to lean over and made himself solid and kisses you gently.
  * You felt a small burn on the back of your neck and  asked Hoya to check it
  * It’s an attachment mark which means Hoya can leave the property as long as you’re going with him.
  * First place Hoya asked you to take him to was the park and he loved it because he got to go with you
  * Those cuddles in bed though. 
  * Too hot? Hoya’s got you covered
  * Too cold? “Want my sweater?”
  * “Baby? I love you so much.”
  * “You want to go to the park don’t you.”
  * “You know me so well y/n.”
  * Like….Dating Ghost!Hoya would be super cute!!!




	2. Fight! (Jay Park)

He didn’t mean it. But then again…those hurtful words come out of his mouth before he could stop them. He watch as the tears started to form in your eyes. How could he hurt you? He’s so stupid for thinking such a useless thought. How dare I accuse you for such a sinful thing. 

He wanted to hug you but he knows that you need the space. But it just hurts his heart  to watch you cry in front of him. To hear your heart shatter after building it backup after your last relationship. 

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t-”

“Don’t say anything. I don’t want to hear it Jaebeom.”

He paused. You never use his real name unless you were extremely upset with him. But he expected it this time since he screwed up. “Okay. I’ll let you have some space. I’ll leave you to it. I’ll be in the kitchen.”

God he’s such a loser. He so wishes to hold you close and kiss you and just show you how much he is sorry. To make it to you in such a way that only you would understand. He sat down in the chair and placed his head in his hands. He could hear you crying and sniffling. 

He hear a crash and was quick to get up to see that you accidentally knocked over a glass vase holding a rose that he gave you yesterday. You were holding your finger as blood started to drip. “Oh my god. Baby. Let me get a bandage.

He went to leave but was stopped  as you help onto his wrist. “D-Don’t go.” You were looking up at him. Scared but the look in your eyes told him everything he needed to know. He pulled you up to his bare chest and held you close as you carefully wrapped your arms around his waist, careful to not get blood on him. 

You were glad he gave you space because it made you realize how much you loved him and need him for comfort. You needed him as he needed you. 

You smiled as he placed a kiss to your forehead and looked into your glassy eyes. “I love you baby. I’m so sorry.”

This is what you needed.


	3. Street Dancer!Yoochan

  * This child prodigy…
  * he enjoyed dancing as much as the person next to him…which is basically Jason…but this is Chan’s story.
  * He is one of those guys that looks all tough and mean but he is actually a teddy bear…
  * Like if he is meeting you for the first time, that person would be like..”Uhhh. Hi!”
  * And Chan would proceed to hold out his hand for a handshake and goes “Sup! I’m Yoochan, but my street name is Chan. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”
  * Like it’s a shock but people come to love him
  * He’s really good at what he does…like seriously
  * His group is well known because of their choreography. 
  * Changes hair color a lot…
  * “Oh there’s Chan!”
  * “How do you know?”
  * “Last week, his hair was blue…now it’s purple.” 
  * You happen to be a Street Singer. Just bringing your guitar with you and finding a random spot and start playing and singing just to bring happiness to people.
  * People love your music.
  * A prodigy at that too. You’re really good at writing lyrics…and everyone that has listened to you knows that.
  * Your street name is S/n and Chan keeps hearing about your name on the streets but he has never seen you before or even heard your music.
  * You on the other hand have watched Chan’s group a couple of times. 
  * Truth be told, Jason was your favorite…Chan was a bit too out there for your crushing taste
  * One time, you decided to play at the park in the performance area. 
  * It’s been awhile since you played there and everybody that knew you asked when you were going back to the park and so you decided to go today
  * You placed your book bag down because college >.> and sat at one of the concrete steps somewhere in the middle so everybody can see you
  * You waved at the familiar faces you’ve seen a few times before and pulled out your guitar from its case and started to tune it up
  * “Who are you?”
  * You paused cause like…well, no one asked you that before and it’s a bit weird..
  * You look up and there’s Chan’s group watching you with smiles on their faces and Jason being adorable
  * Chan steps up to you and leans down to meet you eye to eye
  * “Are you S/n?”
  * You nod slowly because man..Jason may be cute but Chan is handsome as hell!
  * “Ahhh! I finally get to hear your music! I’m sorry for asking you that stuff and coming up to you. I just wanted to see what you looked liked up close.”
  * You’re blushing cause like he knew you?? And he just wanted to get a good look at you? 
  * “O-okay.” 
  * It’s the first time you felt nervous playing in front of a crowd now because your crush is watching you…
  * You start playing and keep glancing at Jason…but your eyes keep going back to Chan
  * You finished playing and you thank the crowd and Chan’s group is still standing there and you’re like “May I help you?”
  * Jason comes up to you and is like “That was beautiful and awesome! I love the sound of your voice!”
  * And you’re blushing like crazy because your crush just put his arm around your shoulders and complimented you
  * Chan is noticing your reactions towards Jason and Chan is not a happy camper atm but he can’t let anyone know that he’s a little jealous
  * “How about you come with us for some lunch? Chan wanted us to go out altogether. Pretty sure he wouldn’t mind you tagging along right Chan.”
  * You accept because…It’s Jason…
  * So you’re both sitting down and you’re in between Jason and Chan
  * Chan isn’t as talkative as usual but he does note that Jason is pretty damn talkative towards you and it irks him a bit but He’s Chan…he has to keep a smile on his face and be happy…right?
  * SOOOO after that lunch get-together you have been hanging out with the group a lot now and you and Jason are pretty damn close now but you don’t have feelings for Jason anymore because you accepted the fact that you liked Yoochan now because he was so caring towards you and gentle and treats you with respect and…quite frankly…you can’t get him out of your head 
  * And you can’t deny the fact that on that day when Chan first met you, your heart skipped a beat when he spoke to you unlike Jason…
  * You even told Jason about your crush on him and about how it turned around to start liking Yoochan now and Jason was like “I KNEW IT!”
  * But Jason also knows that Yoochan likes you too
  * Jason first noticed it when Chan become really quite whenever you and him hang out together 
  * And then Jason confronted Yoochan about it once and Yoochan was like “It’s none of your business.”
  * Jason knew that Yoochan didn’t mean to be cold but Jason knows how he gets when he’s JEALOUS!!!
  * Jason does, however, help out…secretly..
  * *Takes Yoochan’s phone while the boy is showering and messages you to meet him at the spot you both first met.*
  * Chan comes out of the shower and notices that he has a message from you and his heart is speeding up because you rarely message him and sees what had happened and glares at Jason and Jason is just shrugging his shoulders and tells him that he better hurry his ass up.
  * Yoochan is rummaging throughout his room to find something decent and hurry’s out the door
  * You’re sitting on the step feeling super nervous because what did Yoochan want and why did he want to meet here?
  * Yoochan sees you sitting at thestep and hejust stares atyou for a few minutes because you areas gorgeousasever andfinally meets you up on the step and sits next to you
  * You’re both quiet and dying on the inside
  * You clear your throat and Yoochan tenses up a bit and then he looks at you and you’re looking at him and he so wants to cry because you’re just perfect
  * Before you both know it, Yoochan leans in and kisses you and you’re shocked at first but kiss him back because YESS!! HE LIKES ME TOO!
  * Yoochan parts away and looks at you for a few seconds before realizionig what he just did and freaks out and you’re like “It’s okay Chan! It’s okay. I wanted to kiss you too.”
  * “You did?”
  * “Well yeah! I liked you for a while now actually.”
  * “But I thought you liked Jason.”
  * Your laughing because it was true…at first.. “Noo. I used to like Jason, But I fell for you Yoochan.”
  * Yoochan pulls you into a hug and kisses your head and is like “I liked you for awhile too Y/n.”
  * Cuddles!!!!
  * Going to each others street shows…
  * Yoochan trying to teach you some moves
  * Collaborations!! 
  * “Come on Y/n! Slow dance with me and sing into my ear!”
  * Everybody loves the group now that you and Chan’s decided to just join together.




	4. Zombie Apocalypse!A.C.E

## Junhee

  * Junhee would be the one that would be rounding up people to create a group with skills. 
  * He would be the leader type. 
  * He’s not THE best fighter but he’s a good sport and knows how to persuade
  * He’ll even go out with the group to go get food
  * He’s the backbone



## Donghyun

  * Would be the fighter of the group
  * He’s really good with bats or pipes and knives
  * He’s the one that Junhee would send out every single time
  * Everybody trusts him with their life when they are out 
  * He’s also the quietest of the group.



## Seyoon

  * He’s the scope
  * Junhee would send just him and Donghyun out when the group needs to know where the flesh eaters are hiding
  * He’s basically like a informant 
  * He also spoils the younger ones too...
  * Scoping but brings back a few snacks for the “kids”



## Jason

  * He’s the shooter
  * He can basically shoot any gun and is a pro with any gun. Like those that can take apart a gun and put it back together with ease
  * Everybody likes to protect him even though he can take care of himself
  * Hates the protection but low key likes it
  * Likes to practice with Donghyun...



## Chan

  * He’s the mom/dad of the group. Basically acts as both??
  * But he’s also the mood maker
  * May be the youngest but acts like the oldest and tries his best to make the most out of every situation
  * He takes care of everybody and makes sure that there is not too much pressure on Junhee’s shoulders
  * He is a mediator and likes to make sure everybody is still sane.




	5. Warm (Bobby)

Ahhh there you were in your grace. Wearing an invisible halo with a soft glow all around you. He’s so smitten. But he does have to admit, he’s been sinning here recently. 

Having such thoughts about you. But it’s not the kind you think. It’s thoughts such as why were you so beautiful? Who is your creator because there is no way you’re a mere human like him. 

But it’s true. It’s just hard to believe such a lovely and warm person like you is a human just like Bobby. 

He sat up on the couch when he heard you come out of the bathroom after showering and blow drying your hair and wearing his favorite pajamas that seems a little too big but it’s just you two so he doesn’t care that his shirt is exposing your shoulders and his pants are sagging on the floor as you walk.

You were way too cute like this and you just had to put the cherry on top of the ice cream by lifting his arm and snuggling your self into his side after placing his arm around your waist. Your warm gaze looking right into his eyes as you both smile at each other and rest on the couch in each others warm embrace.


	6. Delightful (Jay Park)

Jay was happy. It’s the best life to live so far and he is thankful for you for giving him these beautiful thoughts. You smiling at him and just being you. God you make him all gushy…

And Jay is NOT a gushy guy…but only for you…

His heart skipped a beat whenever he heard your delightful voice in many forms. Talking to him, talking to friends, talking to strangers in a careful manner, and his favorite, your laughter. He could sit on the couch with you and listen to you all day with your voice

Every thing about you has been absorbed into Jay’s memories and he has to be fancy for once and say that he is delighted to have you with him. He loves you so much and never wants to let your delightful presence leave his side.

God he loves you so much. He could say that he might be a little whipped but it’s totally worth it because he get’s to be with you and hear your delightful voice.


	7. Cozy (Jun A.C.E)

Junhee was always the one to pull you into him and kiss you and tell you that everything is okay. He loved you way too much to let you go through your pain all by yourself.

Bu this time is different. It was a really bad day and all he wished to do was see you and here you say you love him. 

He walked in and you’re image came to his eyes with a smile to your face. He wanted to smile too but it’s not possibly with him right now. He breathed out a sigh and grabbed your hand and pulled you with him to sit on the couch with you up against his chest.

You knew he must have had a rough day today. He opened his eyes when he felt you shift and straddle him with your beautiful face smiling at him. You leaned down and placed a lingering kiss to his soft lips and he sighed into the cozy feeling of having you non him and holding him and kissing him. 

You pulled back and grabbed the blanket folded on the other side of the couch and wrapped it around your both as your situated your self on his lap. You wrapped your legs around his waist and wrapped your arms around his chest and laid your head on his chest as you both laid on the couch all warm and cozy.


	8. Warm (Jun A.C.E)

Junhee can never wish for anything better. And he never will want anything better. You’re his motivator in life and complete the missing half of his life. 

He watches you come up to him after coming home from work. You’re hair a little messy but still made you look all cute and adorable to him. You wrapped your arms around his waist and gave him a hug with a kiss to his nose.

He was happy to have you in his life and he doesn’t want anything to ruin that for you both. His hearing perked up when he heard you giggle and glanced at you. “How was your day?”

He listened to you speak about your long but productive life and follows you to the bedroom for you both to change into pajamas and back into the living room and onto the couch. He opened up his arms for you to crawl in and snuggle up to him for his warmth.

This was a precious moment that he likes to have with you. Laying on the couch with your warm body close to his and feeling your chest rise and fall with every breath you take. “I love you Y/n.”


	9. Rested (Jonghyun)

Jonghyun is a busy man but he is NEVER too busy to make time for you. He always has time for you no matter what. 

You’re always there for him. And when he’s out late and you visit him but manage to fall asleep. He’s thankful that you’re able to get some sleep. And he’s thankful that it’s still near him so that he could see you’re beautiful face.

Then there was a slight change. Lately, he’s been tired. Tired of work, life, and just adulting altogether. All he needed right now, was to hold you in his arms.

And that day happened. You knew he was starting to feel tired with all the work that’s been piling up on him. So, when he walked through the door with dark circles under his eyes, you took his wrist and gently pulled him to the bathroom and started a shower for him and told him to go to the couch when he was finished.

Of course he was curious but you started a shower for him. How can he not skip out on that? And you placed his comfy pajamas and a towel out for him? You’re perfect. So, when he got out and got dressed and saw you sitting on the couch with snacks and the T.V remote in your hands with blankets a pillows, Jonghyun knew, that tonight he would finally feel rested…and better yet, he would feel rested with you in his arms.


	10. Banquet (Hanbin)

Parties has always been a thing for Hanbin. But…a banquet?? It’s semi-formal. Fancy but not fancy. How does he handle something like this?

He fixes his tie again in the living room mirror and tenses up when he heard the bedroom door opens to find a very beautiful lady in an equally beautiful dress walking and then standing before him. A dress that is a little too short for his liking, but at least you’re going to a banquet instead of a drunk ass party. It’ll be easier for Hanbin to watch the fancy but not fancy douche bags.

“Hey. You’ve been staring at me. Do you not like the dress?” You looked at him and he watched as you blink and your long eyelashes feather against your skin.

Hanbin caught your deathly glare and swallowed. “N-No! I do! It’s just…”

“Nervous? Wow.” You bumped your hip out and placed your hand on it and got into your cute thinking pose that he likes. “Ever been to formal-like parties before?”

Hanbin looked down at his polished shoes. Having a hard time admitting something so stupid. “If you haven’t noticed, I’m not the formal type Y/n.”

You sighed and smiled sweetly at him. He heard your heels click closer to him and he sighed when he felt your soft hands cup his cheeks and raise his head to force him into eye contact with you. You were so close to him…

It took him a minute of just staring into your shining eyes before he started to get red in the face pretty quickly. “Hey now, w-what’s up with you babe?” This was new to him. He didn’t know how to react to you just being extremely close to him and… look right into his eyes.

You closed your eyes and he held his breathe in anticipation. You pulled his head down a little and pressed your lips against his forehead. His heart was pounding like crazy and god…you were just perfect. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you right up against his chest to feel more of your warmth.

You and cupped his cheek. “You’ll be okay. Trust me.” You broke away from his embrace and grabbed your purse from the arm chair and grabbed his hand. “I’m ready if you are.”

You both started to head out the door when you grabbed a duffel bag that was mysteriously sitting at the door. He looked at you curiously, but you held a finger up to your lips. “Shh. It’s a secret that you’re not allowed to know about yet.”

Hanbin breathes and you both walk out the door to the banquet you were invited to for an accomplishment from work. You could tell that Hanbin was a little on edge. Wanting to scream and dance with you up against him. But he can’t here, and you can tell that it bothers him like crazy.

You waited for about two (2) hours as you started texting Hanbin’s friends. “Hey Hanbin. Go get the duffel bag out of the car and meet me in the first room upstairs okay babe?”

You met up with Hanbin’s friends out of the side door and the first person to greet you was Junhoe. He pulled you into a hug and let go. “We got your message about this ‘special’ surprise that you told us not to say out loud.”

“Yeah. You got the equipment guys?” All six (6) of them held up their bag of equipment. “Good. Go on ahead and set up inside and if anybody tries to stop you, let them know that the CEO told you so.”

“You got it boss! We’re lucky to be friends with you Mrs. CEO.” Bobby grabbed his bag and walked in with the others behind as you went to meet Hanbin in the empty room.

“Now, put these on babe.” You pulled out Hanbin’s favorite and must I say, sexy party outfit and Hanbin was looking at you like you were insane. “Don’t worry about it. Like I said earlier, trust me.”

He watched you undress yourself and put on your crop top and black skinny jeans with your favorite combat boots. And then he couldn’t help but stare when you took out the bobby pins and then the hair tie and flipped your hair to give it more of a messy look.

“You always look sexy when you do that Y/n.”

You smiled at him as he changed and all of a sudden, a booming beat resonated throughout the building and Hanbin looked at you all confused.

“What can I say? What’s a party without the King of Parties huh?” You grabbed his wrist and dragged him out the door and down the stairs. It was a dark with all kinds of colorful lights and a DJ booth where the orchestra was playing at. There was a mixture of formal wear and party wear people all around as the formal wear people were leaving.

People waved at you and Hanbin as Hanbin started to finally loosen up and feel so much better. You both made your way up to the the DJ booth where the rest of his friends were at.

“Yooo! There he is!” Chanwoo placed a hand on Hanbin’s shoulder as a greeting. Jinhwan tapped on the mic to get every one’s attention as he turned down the music a bit. “Thanks to the CEO here, we got this fancy awesome place to ourselves. So, let’s PARTY!”

Hanbin looked at you. “You did this? Since when did you plan this?”

“Well, they were the ones I was messaging. It was a last-minute thing.”

He pulled you into a hug and lift your chin up and placed a heated kiss to your lips. “I love you so much. Let’s get your little ass out there and dance with me babe!”


	11. Succubus!Junhee

  * Listen…he’s a pro okay?
  * With him being a demon and all, WITH THE LOOKS
  * Can make anybody fall for him basically
  * And his crew A.K.A A.C.E is like “hell yeah. Our leader is nice isn’t he?”
  * Their little shits too so don’t fall for their tricks either
  * He doesn’t kill his prey but likes to toy with them and ruin them mentally.
  * For better words…break them.
  * He’s a really bad guy okay? Like the kind of guy that once you know his work, you don’t want to get mixed up with him and his crew at all.
  * The Trickster Joker is his street name
  * But honestly…he’s a lot deeper than you think and he only does these things because it keeps shitty memories away and he never wants to turn out to be like other demon that broke him.
  * Junhee happened to be in one of those moods to where he regrets breaking his victims and shit like that and so he’s walking down the street at night with his hands in his pockets and his hoodie up and just looking at the ground as he walks
  * You were running away…from guys who were trying to hit on you earlier
  * Thankfully you were on the track team back in your high school days
  * But you slammed right into Junhee which knocked you both on the ground and you twisted your ankle in the process and in a lot of pain and Junhee takes a second to get a grip on the situation
  * Looks at you as you’re trying to catch your breath and holding your ankle and then looks at the group of guys who finally made it you
  * He felt your energy change into fear and noticed that the energy from the guys is sickening
  * For some reason he doesn’t like the fact that these guys are upsetting you and it’s weird…
  * He get’s up and the guys are looking at him and he slowly opens his eyes as he looks at them and glares really hard at each of the guys
  * You senses a small amount of fear in them and smirks
  * “What are you doing hurting this poor human?”
  * And the guys noticed the voice and they’re like “Dude…that’s the Trickster Joker.”
  * And then he senses fear all around him…and makes his demeanor darken as he starts to walk towards them until they finally ran away
  * He turns to you and he sees you flinch back at his gaze and he hurts…just a tiny bit in the chest as he sensed the fear you had of him
  * “You okay? Seems like you hurt your ankle.”
  * “Y-yeah. Why did you help me?”
  * He’s taken aback by your question because…why the hell did he help you.
  * You noticed that he’s distracted and try to get up and walk but you sudden felt a sharp pain in your ankle and almost lost balanced but Junhee was quick to catch you and takes your arm and wraps it around his waist
  * “I got you. Don’t worry. I’ll walk you home. Do you live far from here?”
  * You tell him no and give him directions
  * “Piggy back ride.”
  * You’re staring at him like he’s crazy
  * “We’re stranger and you want me to get on your back? No way…plus…how do I know I’m not just going to become another one of your victims?”
  * His eyes darken and for a second you got scared again.
  * “I won’t do that to someone who is injured. And don’t just assume things about people Y/n.”
  * “H-How do you know my name???”
  * “Uhhh…I’m a type of demon…we can just know by tapping into your mind.”
  * “Don’t do that.”
  * “I can’t control it. Whoops. Now climb on. I rather be home right now.”
  * “Rude ass.”
  * You climb on anyways and he manages to take you home after an extremely quiet 26 minute walk and he waits until you close the door behind you to start freaking out
  * When he catch you and touched you, oh boy did he feel alive and free and just..good.
  * And with your whole body up against his back…he was having a hard time trying to concentrate
  * “Looks like our little Junhee found himself a mate.”
  * Practically freaks out the his crew has been following him and how has he not noticed???
  * Tells them about the feelings and they’re all like…”dude…that’s THE one.”
  * And Junhee is like “No…I don’t do mates.”
  * And for some reason you both keep running into each other…literally
  * Either you’re late for work and running down the street and there Junhee is right in front of you and you run right into him…spilling his hot coffee all over you both and hissing at the burning sensation of coffee
  * You’re both getting up and glare at each other and at the same time you both would say “WATCH WHERE YOU’RE GOING JACKASS!”
  * Like seriously…the vibe between you both is tense and electricity on opposite sides clashing together
  * Junhee’s crew is like unsure about the situation cause they want to see Junhee change ya know? But like…if you don’t like him then there’s a problem…
  * Junhee is starting to like this running into each other thing because he gets to taunt and tease you and see you angry and it’s funny but on the inside he thinks it’s cute but he will NEVER admit it
  * This running into each other thing was different this time
  * You weren’t running this time but you still managed to bump into him and he noticed the drastic change in your mood and energy and he’s worried…on the inside that is
  * “Watch where you’re going Y/n. I’m tired of you bumping into me all the damn time.”
  * “Just like everybody else Junhee. Just leave me alone okay? I never asked the world to make me run into you.”
  * He looks back at you and you’re glaring daggers at him…like he legitimately feels threatened and scared???
  * “A-are you okay?”
  * “What does leave me alone mean to you?”
  * You go to leave and he grabs your wrist and you’re both shocked because what is this warm feeling passing through you both and all that mate jazz
  * You’re both blushing because at the moment you both felt each other’s feelings and Junhee now understands your feelings but he also knows that you don’t want to be left alone
  * “Come on Y/n. I’ll take you somewhere for you to talk okay?”
  * And you just nod your head a yes as he takes your wrist in his hand again and gently pulls you with him
  * You’re both at the lake that in the middle of a nearby park and you sit a few feet away from the edge
  * “I practically got fired because some jackass blamed his mess on my shoulders and the boss believed that damn guy and fired me instead…”
  * Junhee was pissed but he did what was best and wrapped an arm around your shoulders and pulled your body against his and you buried your face into his chest and started crying because this is what you needed
  * After staying like that for like an hour you pull away and wipe your tears away and stand up “I’m going to go now. Thanks Junhee.”
  * You’ve been avoiding him ever since then…thank goodness
  * Junhee knows though…but he’s giving you you’re space
  * But after like not having any form of contact with him made you miss him actually and your eyes starts to open up more because how could you not notice that you fell for the jackass?
  * After like a week of realization you decide to go out and find him but when you open the door he’s standing there and nearly gives you a heart attack because 1. He looks so damn good as always and 2. HOW DID HE KNEW WHICH APARTMENT YOU WERE AT???
  * “Hi.” It was the most timid thing he has ever said to you and he actually looks nervous instead of smug and he even looked less good as usual.
  * “Are you okay Jun?”
  * He chuckles a little and you think he lost his mind for a second but looks at you with a sad smile “I’m not actually.”
  * He walks in and closes the door for you and leans against it…
  * “I haven’t…fed.”
  * You’re starting to panic because you’re now seeing all the symptoms. He has dark circles under his eyes and he’s a little paler than usual and he seems to be just a little weaker than usual.
  * “Why did you come to me then???”
  * “I just wanted to see you.”
  * You’re a blushing mess after that and Junhee slowly goes to your couch and lays down and closes his eyes.
  * “Are you-”
  * “Dying? Yeah.”
  * “Just because you haven’t fed for like a week?”
  * “Two months.”
  * “TWO MONTHS? Junhee! How long do you have?”
  * “About a few more days.”
  * You both stayed silent after that. You let him stay though.
  * It’s been two days after that conversation of Junhee staying with you and you noticed that he’s weaker and his breathing is slower.
  * Junhee on the other hand…despite him dying…he enjoyed watching you do your thing from the couch. 
  * God he loved you so much…he was glad that these are going to be his last moments.
  * It was night time and Junhee was already asleep
  * You just layed in bed but then decided to make your decision
  * You got up and put your shorts and tank top back on and tread into the living room
  * You stood before the dying succubus and smiled down and straddled him
  * You leaned down to where your lips were inches from his and barely whispered his name
  * He woke up and his eyes widened when he saw you at such a close proximity
  * “W-what are you doing?”
  * “You need to feed babe.”
  * “Babe?”
  * “I’ll start calling you that from now on because I want to be with you Junhee. I don’t want you to die. Please…feed from me. Please.”
  * You were crying at this point and Junhee weakly smiled at you and cupped your cheeks and brought your face close to his again
  * He smiled and you smiled and he GENTLY smash his lips against yours
  * And he loves the taste of your energy
  * Let’s just say that, that night was the sweetest ever.
  * When you woke up in your bed with his arm slung over your bare hips as he is laying on his stomach
  * You slid closer to him and his arm tightened around you
  * “I love you Y/n. SO much. Thank you babe.”
  * “I love you too. Do you eel better now?”
  * “Much better. I actually feel reborn thanks to your energy.”
  * “Don’t flatter yourself.”
  * “So mean even in the morning.”
  * Junhee’s crew basically takes care of you when Junhee is not around xD 
  * “Yo Y/n! Junhee told me to tell you to make sure that you don’t forget to go to the job interview he got you.”
  * “Thanks Seyoon.” HINT…Sarcastically
  * The crew letting Junhee know that they still would like a taste of your energy that Junhee likes to brag about
  * “Not a chance in my immortal life guys.”




	12. Duel (Kim Matthew)

Matthew never imagines that you of all people would volunteer to duel with him. He was unstoppable, and his king honored his abilities. But you, a knight that he adored so much, sacrificing yourself to lose your pride? Why?

He watched you draw your sword and get into a position to attack? Or defend? He couldn’t read your actions. He hesitantly held his sword out and got into his best defense position.

The king’s right-hand knight, Taehyung, or he’s better known as J.Seph since childhood, held his hand up and looked at you and Matthew. J.Seph knew about this weird relationship between you both. To say he was worried was an understatement. He swiped his hand down through the air with the word ‘go’ flying from his lips.

Everything was still and quiet as first. Matthew tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword when he heard your armor slightly clink and looks into your eyes only to find you smirking at him. You were quick to be right in front of him with your sword plunging towards his heart.

He sucked in a breath and traced the blade of his sword across you to push it away and jump back to gain some distance between him and you. But you were quick to follow his movements and was right at his left side to try a back attack. He ducked down as your sword swung above him, inches away from his hair. He rolled back and stood backup onto his feet.

He was breathing a little heavier now since he must use energy to keep up with you. “How did...you manage to get so...fast Y/n? You’re now able to keep up with me.”

You straightened up and smirked at him. “I learned a little trick to it you see?”

Matthew took the chance to run up to you and knock you off your feet. He quickly spun around on his toes to point his sword at your throat but was knocked over by you and was disarmed by you kicking his sword out of his hand.

He back rolled away towards his sword and was barely able to grab the hilt before you were up on him again and his blade blocking yours, inches away from his face. He looks into your eyes and saw determination. You were breathing quite heavy and sweat started to form on your brow as you try to use your strength to make him falter his grip on the hilt.

But Matthew never been this close to you during a fight...and he must say...

“You’re pretty.”

You sucked in a breath and your eyes widened. It’s not like he complimented you before but during a duel? In front of the King himself? You started to blush, and your thought process started to get cloudy.

Matthew was just as bad. He didn’t realize he said that out loud, but this was no time to think about it because now you were vulnerable and not thinking straight. He pushed you off him and straddled you with his blade close to your throat.

J.Seph sighed a relief and quickly covered his laugh with the back of his hand at the situation. He looked over to the King and noticed that he was amused at the situation also. “The match is over. The winner is-” He snorted again but was quickly shut down by the King clearing his throat. “Right. The winner is Matthew!”

Everybody dispersed back to their post after the game while you and Matthew quietly walked back to the infirmary to heal up the wounds you both obtained.

And it was quiet...

To say you were embarrassed was an understatement.  _ _How dare he say that to me...in front of people. They all heard that! Even the King.__  You groaned and hung your head low as your sword clinked against your armor.

“Something the matter?” You glared at the culprit which sent shivers down his spine. “I-I’m sorry Y/n.”

You sighed. “Did you mean it though Matthew?”

Matthew thought back to the way you looked above him. Your eyes were shimmering and your hair starting to fall from the ponytail and the small smile you had. He looked at you with a soft smile. “I did.”

You blushed and looked down at your feet and started to play with a strand of hair. “Sorry for getting mad at you. It was just a shock and all.”

“It’s okay.”

You both reached the infirmary and was lead to separate rooms and was out in no time.

“Do you feel better now Y/n?”

You stretched your arms up and smiled at him. “Definitely. What about you?”

“They’re too smart with herbs. It’s kind of scary if you think about it.”

“That’s true.” It was quiet again as you both reached the door that goes back outside. “Hey...Matthew.” You grabbed his cloak as you both stopped in the middle of the walkway. The stars were shinning above and the moon was full and bright. “You know I love you right?”

He loves this side of you. Vulnerable. But only when it’s just the two of you. He turned to face you and cupped your cheek to make you look at him in the eyes as he smiled down at you. “I know. I love you too.”

Therefore, you’re both deemed as head knights. What knights are you if you don’t have weakness? But those weaknesses protect you both because love is what made you both stronger and determined to protect those closest to you.


	13. How Dare You!! (Lee Donghun A.C.E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rich CEO!Donghun scenario

The alarm sounded and he jerked awake by the loud beeps coming from his clock up above him on the headboard shelf to slam the button down. He groaned as he sat up and stretched. He looked around his decently large bedroom of his penthouse before beginning his precise morning routine.

He pulled the blankets off of him and grabbed his neatly folded night shirt to put on and headed to the bathroom to do business and brush his teeth. He then went to his kitchen to fix a pot of coffee and grabbed his phone off of the charger in his bedroom. Then took a seat at the dining table to read the articles and emails about his company.

He sighed when he came across an email that came from his Executive Assistant who decided to quite on him just yesterday because she felt like the workload was beginning to be too much for her. He decided to read the email which consisted of his schedule for the day and that a possible new Executive Assistant will be coming for him to see if they were worthy enough. He sipped his coffee as he read over the profile of a possible Executive Assistant before finally getting dressed in his Monday suite and headed towards his company. The email made him go earlier than usual...because his old Executive Assistant made the possible new Executive Assistant meet him before work hours. Even though he planned on coming in later since he wanted a relaxed morning for a bit.

And low and behold, after he parked his silver Lexus LC500 and went up to elevator to go to his office floor, you were standing right at his office door and honestly...you did not want to be here. What was your best friend thinking? Why did she have to make you wake up so damn early just to see if this Executive Assistant job could be your thing because apparently...and you quote “you’re too lazy.” 

You cleared your throat as the CEO started to walk up to you. He was wearing a crisp clean suit and a soft smile on his lips. He looked nice though despite the fact that your best friend said that he was horrible and just ew. You’ll have to make a reminder to call her later and tell her that her description of the CEO was just plain wrong.

You stood up straight when he stopped in front of you. “G-Good morning Mr. Lee. I was told to be here earlier than usual for a profiling or something like that. I was not given much detail by her.” You took out the tablet that the old Executive Assistant gave you and held it close to your hip just in case you need it.

He was sort of pleased so far but still was not convinced that his old Executive Assistant commented about you being the best. He cleared his throat and swiped his card against his office lock to get in and looked back at you. “Follow me please Miss. L/N. We have discuss my schedule.”

You followed along into his clean office. There was a white L shaped desk towards the back and a black couch on the right with a coffee table and a small table to the left and some cabinets and a refrigerator? Well then, his office is practically a living room and a kitchen. You watched as he went up to his desk and opened his laptop and turned on his desktop and you stood in front of his desk with your tablet turned on now. You remembered your friend telling you that his schedule was already on the calendar.

You watched him as he looked through his calendar on the computer. He closed out of it and straightened himself in his chair and looked at you. “I’ll give you today to work for me with pay and if you don’t like it, you don’t have to stay. Deal?”

“With pay? Are you sure? I mean, this is technically like an internship-like thing.” You were a bit confused.

“For better words, training. And why wouldn’t I pay you? She made you wake up early and come all the way here right?” He watched you nod your head a yes. “Well, you deserve to get paid today even if you don’t plan on staying.”

 _What the hell?_  You were excited and happy. So, you happily agreed. “Thank you Sir. Shall I go over the schedule with you?”

As he said, you went over his schedule and told him about the appointments from the notes your friend left you and went about each other’s business until lunch time. You and Donghun, after finally figuring out his first name, had lunch together in his office for him to question you a bit further.

“So, you and my old Executive Assistant are best friends?” He placed his cup down and eyed you.

“Yeah. She told me a lot of stories from here. Nothing too bad.”  You took a bite of your braised chicken and tried to avoid his eye contact.

Donghun hummed in acknowledgement and continued to eat. He had to admit, he enjoyed your company today. You were on point and made sure that he was not late. You even helped him out with organizing some files because someone decided to throw them onto his desk without a care.

“You think you might stay and continue to be my Executive Assistant? You’re really good at what you do so far. I think you’re actually perfect for the job.” Donghun looked at you with a soft smile that melted your insides to putty.

“I’m interested in it. Although, this was my first time doing something like this. Your old assistant said that this would be a good job for me to have and I was a bit desperate for a job and decided to try it out. I really like it though. Everybody is nice and the work is calm and simple and having this tablet makes organizing stuff a breather. 

Hence, Donghun was confused when you suddenly sent him a message before he went to bed saying that you quite. He messaged you back asking why but you left him on read. After three whole months of working with him and seeing your smile and hearing you laugh and basically falling for you, and then you up and leave with no explanation whatsoever? How dare you!! He’s going to pay a visit to your apartment tomorrow after he get’s some sleep.

You on the other hand was spazzing the fuck out. You accidentally pressed send to him about that message. You weren’t even sure if you wanted to quite for not but when you went to go and sit on your bed, you accidentally slipped on a sock and caught yourself on your bed but also pressed send. But maybe this was a sign for you to quite? You knew it was wrong to fall for your employer and before your feelings for Donghun got harder to disperse, you were contemplating on quitting. Which the world has done for you.

You're heart started to race after you seen that he started typing and seen that all he said was ‘why’, you couldn’t answer. You couldn’t just tell him that you liked him and didn’t want to ruin his reputation within his company. So, you’re quitting. 

You sighed as you laid in bed after changing into your sleepwear and turned off your lamp and fell into dreamland. Only to be woken up at...”TWO IN THE MORNING? Who the hell is at my door this early in the damn morning?” You put on a robe and went to the front door and unlocked the knob and the chain and opened it to see Donghun. You felt your cheeks heat up. “Mr. Lee? What are you doing here at two in the morning? You have work soon and don’t you have that early meeting?”

“Sorry. But I can’t let you quite Y/n. That’s not on your agenda and it’s not up to my expectations. May I?” He didn’t give you time to answer as he gently made his way in. You were a bit embarrassed as this was his first time in your...totally not messy apartment. 

“Okay...but-” You were caught off guard as he turned around and you saw that he looked a bit worried and sad. “Are you okay sir?”

“I’m not.” He sat down on your couch and you followed suite on the other side. “We’ve been working together for about three months now right?” He glanced at you as you agreed. “You’re an excellent assistant Y/n. No one can replace you now and you want to know why?”

You were having a hard time concentrating with him looking at you intensely. “Why?” You gave yourself a mental pat on the back for not stuttering.

“Because...you’re the only one I want around. I’ve grown accustomed to you. I’ve grown to fall for you and that message you sent a few hours ago was a wake up call for me to make a move. So, here I am to tell you that I fell for you and I can’t just let you go like that.”

You were about to answer but he continued. “But if you don’t  feel the same way, then I completely understand. I just felt a strong need to tell you this and came here as soon as I could and sorry for waking you up.”

You giggled a little and he glared over at you. “I’m sorry for making you worry like that Donghun. I was just scared of ruining your reputation because I fell for you too. I just didn’t want my feelings to grow stronger if they were going to cause problems. But to be honest, I didn’t really mean to send that message. I kind of tripped and my finger pressed the send button while I was still trying to figure out if it was a good idea or not. But, since you told me you feel for me, I guess I can re-” You were cut off as you felt his cold but soft lips on yours.

He was happy now. This is what he has been wanting to do for a few weeks now after one of his friends that he was having a meeting with was looking at you like you already belonged to him. Yes, he has a jealous streak. He moaned a little as he felt you tangle your fingers into his hair and tugged a little. He pulled you with him as he leaned back against the arm of your couch and went to your neck to leave a mark for a memory of this night.

You both parted and you noticed that you were sitting in his lap now with his hands gripping your waist. He leaned in again to press a soft kiss to your lips before parting again. “So, don’t quite please. I need you to keep me sane.” He smiled as he heard you laugh a little.

“Okay, I won’t quite. I’ll stay as your Executive Assistant until you get tired of me.” You were playing with his hair in the back as you smiled back at him.

“One thing though. I have a matter two matters to discuss with you. One, how dare you make my heart drop after that message like that. Nearly gave me a heart attack.

“You were that scared of losing me?” You smiled teasingly at him as he scoffed but timidly nodded a yes. “Sorry about that. So, what’s the second one?”

“I accidentally started something and since it’s been awhile, it was easy to get turned on like that.” You noted the blush that spread across his cheeks along with yours and slightly smirked.

“Well, we have two hours until 4:30.” You yipped when he suddenly stood up with your legs wrapped around his waist and him holding you up.

“That’s plenty babe. Now, to the bedroom.”

Which he almost took you to the bathroom since it was his first time in your place but you told him the room and the mood never changed.


	14. Dog Hybrid!Junhee

  * He is a plain as day Golden Retriever.
  * Like seriously...but he’s adorable still sooo it’s a plus!
  * His fur is not long but it’s not short either.
  * Not much to explain about his dog form anyways...
  * But his human form however...he does have blonde hair and brown eyes
  * His style of clothing is simple but he makes the simple style look amazing and not so simple.
  * Junhee is the type of hybrid where his dog form doesn’t follow with his human form. As in, he doesn’t have dog ears or a tail when he is in his human form. 
  * So, you can’t tell that he is a hybrid.
  * In other words, he’s a pure hybrid.
  * But he doesn’t like to make that fact known
  * You are a Mummy.
  * You used to be a Queen of a small little part of Egypt
  * You’re name isn’t really known....
  * BUT YOU WERE STILL A QUEEN!!
  * You’re rich now with all of your treasure and gold you’ve kept since you woke up in your grave once your curse activated.
  * You’re a CEO of the Puppy Cafe’s that started to pop up in random places throughout the city.
  * You just needed something that was cute that you can visit whenever you were visiting a certain part of the city.
  * Plus...puppies...who could resist...
  * You decided to live up in South Korea because it was always busy...and plus Gangnam was just a perfect place for a rich mummy like you to live in.
  * You even look the part with the bandages to keep your limbs together and your dark skin due to your ethnicity and being in the sun a lot back in your ruling days. You even have some cute little gold hoop earrings and some rings.
  * Junhee happens to have gotten a job at one of your cafes...just saying...
  * And you happened to have had a meeting at that very part of the city.
  * And you decided to visit your cafe that was near...
  * So, you walk in and all the cute little puppies and a few dogs went up to you to greet you and you crouched down and started to pet them all with a smile on your face.
  * You stand up to go over to the counter and was greeted by your cat hybrid friend that helped you get the idea of the cafes when you both were attending college a few years ago
  * But your friend needed to go to the back and soon you found your self face to face with a man with blonde hair and bright brown eyes...with no hint of animal within him.
  * You were strict about who worked and you were pretty sure you told your friend to hire Hybrids who were in need...not humans...
  * You looked over him skeptically and questioned him and he tells you that he is indeed a dog hybrid
  * He even proofed it to you but quickly changed back into his uniform after changing back into his human form
  * That’s how you met the pure dog hybrid Junhee
  * Since you live in the area, you tend to visit that particular cafe because you enjoyed your conversations with the pure hybrid.
  * Junhee also enjoys your company
  * He also thinks you’re gorgeous when you’re playing with the little pups in the cafe.
  * And through the few weeks of seeing each other at the cafe, you both started to develop a crush on each other
  * You also finally tell him that you’re the CEO of all the pup cafe’s that’s been popping up and he kinda of figured due to his ‘boss’ (your friend) talking about it every once in awhile.
  * He was the one that asked you out on a date which went VERY well
  * Like seriously...he grabbed your hand and made sure that when you both were walking on the sidewalk, that you were on the inside while he walked near the road.
  * A few of your dates went like this with a few flirting and teasing each other
  * It was time that you both decided to make it official and became a couple
  * Your friend was happy about it and ANNOUNCED IT TO THE WHOLE CAFE!!!
  * Junhee likes to kiss you on your neck when he is hugging you from behind
  * He also likes to go into his dog form and cuddle with you on the couch
  * Likes to shower with you every once in awhile...like if you come home and your dead tired, he’ll shower with you to help wash you up because he knows your sore
  * “You know I love you right Y/n?”
  * “Yes babe...for the third time today.”
  * “Just wanted to be sure you know and why shouldn’t I tell you as many times as I want?”
  * He’s your guard dog...like seriously...
  * “OH MY GOD! JUN!!! THERE’S A RACCOON IN THE FUCKING KITCHEN!!”
  * “WHAT? How the hell did that rodent get it’s filthy self in here and scare my babe? Don’t worry Y/n! I’ll take care of it!”
  * Literally goes into his dog form  and scares the shit out of the raccoon...




	15. Supernatural!iKon as your Boyfriend

##  **Kim Hanbin (B.I) Lion Hybrid:**

  * Got that fluffy blonde hair on his head in his human form
  * His human form also comes with a lion’s tail!
  * His lion form is huge and intimidating but he’s a total sweetheart and loves to curl around you
  * Heater...that is all...
  * Protective as hell...he’s the king of his place and you...
  * Always has to touch you to let him know that you’re around...like holding hands or having an arm around your waist/shoulders...or his tail wrapped around you
  * He likes to nibble on your ear a little during intimate times before the good part starts...
  * Loves it when you play with his hair in his human form and loves the feel of your hands in his mane in his Lion form
  * “Babe? You have captured my Lion Heart...”
  * “Do you even know what those lyrics are about?”



##  **Kim Jinhwan (Jay) Succubus:**

  * Flirty asf!!
  * Kind of settled down with the flirting after he got with you
  * Loves to get your flustered though
  * But flusters when you flirt back because it’s just not normal for someone to flirt back to him on HIS LEVEL
  * Likes to kiss your collar bones. “Makes things more intimate and personal between us babe.”
  * Feeding from you has become easy and less dangerous now since he can sort of control his consumption.
  * His pointy-tipped tail likes to wrap itself around your waist or wrist.
  * Likes cooking with you
  * “Do you want dessert too Jay?”
  * “Depends on what exactly that dessert is babe.”



##  **Song Yoonhyung (Song) Ghost:**

  * He was trapped before because his ex was a witch and trapped his ass in the very house they both lived in and basically tricked him and trapped him in the house to use him for energy
  * So, after you moved in and proved to him that you love him very much he  fell for you and here you are now!
  * Likes to make his skin ice cold and place his hands on the back of your neck and watch your funny reaction
  * You tend to scare him sometimes and you find it hilarious to scare a ghost
  * Kissing him is a bit fun when he wants to play around a bit by making the temperature either hot or cold against your skin
  * The dude likes to cuddle okay?
  * Get’s jealous about the food you cook because the poor boy can’t eat human food.
  * “Hey, Yoonnie! Close your eyes.” You proceed to kiss his neck and stuff and feel his temperature get hot and then put and ice cube down his shirt.
  * “WHAT?! NOOO. WHYYY?”
  * “That’s pay back babe! Love you!!”



##  **Kim Jiwon (Bobby) Elf:**

  * This bundle of joy known as a fire elf...
  * Loves the heat...which means cuddles...a lot.
  * Spare bedroom?What spare bedroom...it’s the weapon room.
  * Jiwon loves to makes you tiny little metal trinkets with his blacksmith skills
  * People find it weird that your fire elf boyfriend still blacksmith’s but it’s just a thing of his and you still love it because you get one-of-a-kind trinkets.
  * Loves it when he comes home and you ask him if he wants to cook with you...
  * He’s a pretty good cook actually...
  * He made you a special small dagger that’s infused with his protection magic whenever you need to use it.
  * “Hey babe? You light up my world.”
  * “That’s cringe worthy but I love it.”



##  **Kim Donghyuk (DK) Mummy:**

  * Well....he likes gold...like seriously...
  * But he likes gold better on you...
  * Especially if it’s his gold that he’shad since he woken from his tomb.
  * He uses his tomb as his gold vault...because hell, he was buried with his treasures when he was the royal treasure hunter.
  * He’ll take you with him to his tomb every once in awhile.
  * You have to be careful when cuddling him...you kind of had to learn that the hard way when his arm went with you to the kitchen...
  * It get’s better....he has this attire that he has had ever since when...and when you decided to wear it one night and he came home and seen you in it...he found his kink..
  * “What. Where did you get that? How did you even get it?”
  * “Does it look bad? I wanted to try on the attire back in those days.”
  * “Yeah...uhhh...no. Let’s just go in here (the bedroom)...and I’m just going to treat you well. How about that.”



##  **Koo Junhoe (Ju-ne) Necromancer:**

  * He’s on the quiet side...
  * Only because he’s used to backlash from being a necromancer....he used to be rogue by the way...
  * But you kind of change his demeanor and he’s a bit more talkative now and likes to hang out with the rest of his now friends (the other members).
  * When he’s napping on the couch, you like to braid the white streaks of his hair.
  * When he wakes up and notices it, he would turn towards you after looking in the mirror and just smile...but you now it’s a vengeful smile
  * It’s just harmless little pranks he likes to pull on you like, baby powder in your hair dryer. Stuff like that.
  * He bought you a black and white jacket because he wanted to have something that matches each other...his being his hair...
  * Loves to kiss your nose...likes the way you scrunch it up when he does so.
  * “YOu know I love you and I’ll protect you babe.”
  * “I can’t take you seriously when you have braids in your hair Jun.”



##  **Jung Chanwoo (Chan) SerVamp:**

  * He is the prideful vampire. Also known as the Old Child.
  * He was having a hard time finding the perfect eve to match him and ran into you.
  * He was in bat form when you both first met and he was just too cute and you took him in and gave him a name and a ribbon to wrap around his tiny neck
  * So, when you found out that the bat was actually a SerVamp, you kind of freaked out and then proceeded to slap him across the face for tricking you and he basically fell for you and tried to make you see him as a man which worked...and so now you and Chanwoo is an item.
  * He was proud when he found out that your weapon was a bow and arrow because it totally fit with your personality
  * He says that your blood taste like coffee...which you find weird but then again...you don’t know how vampire taste of blood is soooo????
  * He doesn’t like taking your blood during battles...but it’s a necessity and he could put you both in danger if he didn’t take a little from you.
  * One time, an enemy was pretty close behind Chanwoo and was about to take the ribbon from around his neck to break him and you shot an arrow but it came really close to his face and left a small scratch from the magical arrow.
  * “Were you TRYING to kill me?”
  * “Oh I’m sorry! I guess I’m still not over the fact that you tricked me a year ago jackass!”




	16. Not A F^^^ Boy (Seyoon/Wow)

“You’re what?” Seyoon looked at you with a neutral expression. It was hard to read.

“My friend back from high school wanted to meet up to catch up on some lost things. He said sometime tomorrow at five.” You scrolled through the conversation you and your friend had an hour ago.

“He? So, it’s a guy?” This time, his eyebrows were raised and his lips formed a slight frown.

“That’s why I dubbed him a he babe. He’s a dude.”

“Is he a used-to-be-a-girl-and-now-a-dude kind?” He placed a hand on his hip and looked at you with a small glare.

“No. He’s full on dude Seyoon. Are you okay? If you don’t want to be left out, you can come along. He said he wanted to meet you actually.” You went up to him and smiled innocently.

“That’s an excellent idea.” He cupped your cheeks and brought you in for a little bit of an aggressive kiss but you didn’t mind. You knew he was a little jealous but you’re not going to push that topic onto him unless it get’s too far. Plus, you kind of lied about how your old friend wanted to see Seyoon. You just needed Seyoon to come with you because one, to prove that there is nothing to worry about, and two, your old friend still has some feelings for you that you thought you gently crushed buuuuuut....apparently not.

So, here you are with your slightly jealous boyfriend at a cafe and sitting across from your old friend who was looking at Seyoon like he was a plague. Seyoon was also looking at your friend like he was a thorn in his side.

So, you and your friend talked about each other’s life and your careers. Everything seemed, I repeat, SEEMED, to be going well. Until your friend decided to bring up his “old” crush on you. 

“Remember when I asked you out after prom?”

You tensed up and movement beside you caught your eye. Seyoon finally spoke. “What? You liked Y/n and even asked them out?”

This was going so well. You watched the glare battle between the two. “Yeah. She politely turned me down though. But...”

Oh god...here we go. “...I still kind of like Y/n. That’s why I asked about getting together to talk. So uhhh...Y/n...”

“Hold it right there lover boy. I AM the boyfriend here and you can back the hell off. How do you not know that? Y/n told me that you wanted to meet me?” Seyoon looked back at you with confusion and you mouthed that you will talk about it later.

“You? The boyfriend? Wow. I didn’t think you would stoop so low Y/n and get a fuck boy like this douche.” 

Yup...that was it. You quickly stood up which startled both boys. “Excuse me. But Seyoon is no where near a fuck boy like you. I turned you down because I could never like you in that way. I only saw you as a FRIEND! But now that I know that you are still chasing after a stupid high school crush, I think it’s best that we break off the friendship since you have no respect towards my feelings AND decided to judge my boyfriend without getting to know him.” You grabbed Seyoon’s hand and walked out of the cafe.

“Babe...” You both stopped and he went to stand in front of you and grabbed your hands to make you look at him. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine. Just mad.” You puffed your cheeks and Seyoon couldn’t help but laugh. “What are you laughing at?”

“You’re just really cute when you’re angry. You puff out your cheeks like a puffer fish and it’s really cute.” He leaned you froward to kiss your forehead and then a gentle peck to your lips. 

You blushed and smiled. “I love you Yoonie.” You hugged him and he moved you to the side so that you both can walk towards both of your favorite cafe unlike the one that bastard likes.

“I love you too baby.”


End file.
